Expedition to the Demonweb Pits Classes
Demonwrecker (Expedition to the Demonweb Pits variant, p. 168) Spellcasters specializing in demon eradication can gain great fame and prestige — if they survive long enough. Requirements Skills: Knowledge (the planes) 5 ranks Feats: Spell Penetration Spellcasting: Able to cast 3rd-level divine spells. Special: Candidate must have fought against a demon. Hit die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Spellcasting: At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a demonwrecker, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Breach Spell Resistance (Ex): You gain a bonus equal to your demonwrecker level on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of either chaotic or evil outsiders. This benefit is in addition to the increased caster level you gain from the class. For example, the bonus on the check to overcome spell resistance for a 6th-level cleric /4th-level demonwrecker casting searing light at a balor would be +14 (+10 for caster level and +4 for demonwrecker levels). Demonwreck Weapon of Good (Su): Any weapon you wield is treated as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming the damage reduction of chaotic evil outsiders. This ability also applies to any natural attacks you have. Demonwreck Weapon of Cold Iron (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, any weapon you wield is treated as a cold iron weapon for the purpose of overcoming the damage reduction of chaotic evil outsiders. This ability also applies to any natural attacks you have. Demonwreck Spell Damage (Su): When you attain 3rd level, all your spells that deal damage of specific types are imbued with power against demons. Half the damage from such a spell is the type it would normally deal, but the other half is untyped and therefore not subject to reduction or negation by resistance or immunity to a given damage type. For example, a cleric 6/demonwrecker 4 with the fire domain who casts burning hands at a balor would deal 5d4 points of damage, half of which is fire and half of which is untyped. Alternatively, he could cast a flame strike that would normally deal 10d6 points of damage, half fire and half holy. With this ability, the spell would deal one-half untyped damage, onequarter fire damage, and one-quarter holy damage. Demonwreck Weapon Aura (Su): When you attain 4th level, all weapons wielded by allies within 30 feet of you are treated as good-aligned and cold iron for the purpose of overcoming the damage reduction of chaotic evil outsiders. This ability also applies to any natural attacks you have. Perfect Breach (Ex): At 5th level, you automatically overcome a chaotic evil outsider's spell resistance. Advancement Class skills Demonwrecker Arcane (Expedition to the Demonweb Pits variant, p. 170) Requirements Same as Demonwrecker Hit die d6 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Class Features: The demonwrecker arcane gains the same class features as the demonwrecker, except as noted in Advancement (below). Spell Smite (Su): You gain the ability to smite evil once per day with any arcane spell that requires an attack roll and deals damage. When you use this ability, you gain a bonus equal to your primary spellcasting ability modifier (Intelligence for wizards, or Charisma for sorcerers or bards) on your attack rolls and damage rolls. A single spell can never gain this extra damage more than once per casting. For instance, a scorching ray spell with multiple rays gains the extra damage on only one ray, even if multiple rays are directed at the same target. If this ability is used with a spell that deals damage for more than 1 round, the extra damage is dealt in each round. Other Adaptations: This prestige class can also be adapted easily (in either its arcane or its divine manifestation) to target devils instead of demons. To create a devilwrecker, simply replace chaotic with lawful and cold iron with silver wherever those terms appear in the description. Advancement Class skills Jaunter (Expedition to the Demonweb Pits variant, p. 172) The jaunter is a consummate expert on travel who specializes in getting exactly where he wants to go — whether it's across the multiverse or just across the battlefield. Requirements Skills: Knowledge (the planes) 4 ranks Feats: Dodge , Mobility , Spring Attack Special: Candidate must have visited two or more planes other than his home plane. Hit die d8 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Travel Power (Sp): You have the innate ability to relocate creatures—yourself, your allies, and eventually even your enemies. You can use your travel power a number of times per day equal to your jaunter level plus your Dexterity bonus (if any). As long as you have at least one daily use of your travel power remaining, you also gain a +1 bonus to your Armor Class. Your travel powers are benign transposition, baleful transposition, teleport, and plane shift. Each of these abilities is described in a separate entry below. In addition, once you gain the travel power at 1st level, you can use scrolls and spell completion items that duplicate any of these powers. Benign Transposition (Sp): You can spend one daily use of your travel power (see below) to cause two willing target creatures of up to Large size (yourself and another, or two others) to swap positions instantly. Both subjects must be within 100 feet of your position. Objects carried by the target creatures (up to their maximum loads) go with them, but other creatures do not, even if they are carried. The movement is instantaneous and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Baleful Transposition (Sp): Beginning at 2nd level, you can spend one daily use of your travel power to cause two target creatures of up to Large size (yourself and another, or two others) to swap positions instantly. A solid object (such as the ground, a bridge, or a rope) must connect the target creatures, and both must be within 100 feet of your position. Objects carried by the target creatures (up to their maximum loads) go with them, but other creatures do not, even if they are carried. The movement is instantaneous and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. An unwilling target is entitled to a Will save (DC 10 + your jaunter level + your Int modifier) to negate this effect. Fast Movement (Ex): When you reach 2nd level, your land speed increases by 10 feet. This benefit applies only when you are wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and are not carrying a heavy load. Dimension Door (Sp): At 3rd level and higher, you can use dimension door as the spell to move up to 30 feet per day per jaunter level you possess. You need not move the entire distance at once; you can move in increments of 10 feet any number of times until the total distance has been traversed. Teleport (Sp): Beginning at 3rd level, you can spend two daily uses of your travel power to use teleport as the spell. Freedom of Movement (Su): When you attain 4th level, for 2 rounds per day per jaunter level you possess, you can act normally regardless of magical effects that impede movement, as if you were affected by a freedom of movement spell. This duration need not be consecutive; you can activate and end the effect as a swift action any number of times per day until the duration is used up. Plane Shift (Sp): At 4th level, you can spend two daily uses of your travel power to use plane shift as the spell. Advancement Class skills Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Expedition to the Demonweb Pits Category:Classes Category:Expedition to the Demonweb Pits Classes